Stephen Strange (Earth-7045)
As Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange is typically the world's foremost expert on magic, but it wasn't always that way. Earlier in his life, he was an arrogant professional surgeon, but when a car accident took his fine motor skills away from him, he became desperate and searched the globe for a cure. One was offered, not to cure his hands, but instead to cure his soul. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Teleporter Powers *'Sorcery': Dr. Strange possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger. **''Infinite Longevity: Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended indefinitely. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. **Mystic Bolts'' **''Astral Projection'' **''Banishment: Dr. Strange has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. **Conjuring of Objects'' **''Transmutation'' **''Telepathy'' **''Telekinesis'' **''Flight'' **''Protective Shields'' **''Hypnotism'' **''Illusions'' **''Intangibility'' **''Time Manipulation: Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration. **Elemental Manipulation'' **''Teleportation'' **''Dimensional Travel'' **''Universal Awareness: By performing mediation Dr. Strange has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra-dimensional invaders(Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), etc. **Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to alter his clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. **Dr. Strange has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed. Abilities '''Surgical Consultation': Strange holds an M.D. in neurosurgery and was once considered one of the foremost experts in his field. However, the nerve damage he suffered in his car crash severely compromised the manual dexterity in his hands, preventing him from performing surgery except when temporarily supplemented by magic. Even without magic, Strange retains his medical knowledge. He has shown himself capable of providing reasonable guidance to other less skilled, yet un-maimed surgeons through intense effort and is still capable of serving as a consultant. Expert Occultist & Magical Knowledge Expert Strategist Skilled Martial Artist: Dr. Strange is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj, proving sufficiently talented to pass down such training to others, such as Clea. These talents have assisted him from time-to-time when incapable of using his sorcery. Strange is a formidable opponent to any skilled attacker and continues to train regularly with Wong. He has in some cases, been known to occasionally spar with other heroes. Weaknesses *'Incantations and Gestures Dependency' *'Human Factor' *'Astro-Limits': Such is the skill and mastery of Doctor Strange that he is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must rejoin his ethereal form with his physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit. The physical form remains in an inert, death-like trance, vulnerable to both physical and magical forms of harm while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall his physical form while he was in his astral form, he would be stranded in his wraith-like state. Though Strange has only his personal abilities in his astral form, the Ring of the Ancient One/Ring (of Full Power) can grant him access to the same resources he possesses in his physical body; however, certain writers and editors appear to have portrayed Strange in an astral form capable of feats beyond his personal abilities even without the Ring. Paraphernalia Equipment Strange's own power is often amplified by the numerous magical artifacts that are in his possession or by artifacts that he uses in the course of his adventures. The three artifacts he carries with him at all times are the Eye of Agamotto, the Cloak of Levitation, and the yellow sash tied around his waist. *'The Eye of Agamotto' (which resides within the Amulet of Agamotto worn at Dr. Strange's throat) is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception, or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto, and is presented to the current Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme to aid them in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul. *'The Cloak of Levitation' allows him to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time), and responds to his thoughts. Strange has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when his own body has been incapacitated. The Cloak is nearly indestructible, often escaping damage during even the most violent confrontations. The cloak has acted independently from Strange as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree. *The Sash of Dr. Strange, worn around Strange's waist, this enchanted yellow sash can be extended ten times its normal length. *'The Orb of Agamotto', a large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble. *'The Wand of Watoomb', which amplifies his power and absorbs mystical energy that can be utilized for a variety of effects, such as reopening dimensional portals and firing mystic bolts; a power-item that can be divided into two separate, though powerless, parts, and can restructure reality itself when combined with other mystical objects. *'The Book of the Vishanti', which contains some of the multiverse's most powerful and secret spells and counter-spells for white magic, opposed to the dark arts of the Darkhold. *A wooden staff forged from Yggdrasil that greatly boosts his magic power but also risks damaging his body. Strange owns countless other artifacts he can bring out in times of need. Finally, his Sanctum Sanctorum, due to the magic imbued within it, can be thought of as an artifact itself. The Sanctum consistently has a circular window with three swooping lines; this design has stayed with the building despite the window's destruction on many occasions. The design is actually the Seal of the Vishanti found in the window of Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum; it protects the Sanctorum from most supernatural (and even most non-mystical) invaders, also called "Window of the Worlds," or the Anomaly Rue. Transportation Dimensional teleportation, both within a dimension and between them (the former deemed more consuming in terms of magical energy, oddly enough), using spells using the universe's ambient mystical energy or the powers of specific arcane beings, such as Watoomb, Valtorr or the Vishanti's; Strange has also resorted to more conventional means, such as by car, plane or train, and even manual walking alone is not beneath him. Trivia *The mansion where Dr. Strange lives, his Sanctum Sanctorum, is located at 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York, which in this universe was the actual address of the apartment building in which the series writer at that time actually lived. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:White Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Defenders members (Earth-7045) Category:Medical Doctors Category:Adventurers Category:Sorcery Category:Magic Users Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Summoning Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Hypnotism Category:Illusion Creation Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Control Category:Temporal Freezing Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Medicine Category:Occultism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Levitation Category:Strange Family (Earth-7045) Category:Sorcerer Supremes of Earth-7045 Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Clea Family Category:Versions of Doctor Strange